Will You Be Mine Forever!
by Shy Girl 20182012
Summary: Four sexy and rich billionaires are on the search to find their new wives, They end up in a place that they never would have imagined to be in. But claiming these beautiful maidens will not be an easy job, watch as they will try to gain their love.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you very my beta reader, NotADrugAddict. **

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning. .

It was a beautiful and gorgeous bright early Monday Morning. The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon as the sky showed beautiful shades of purple, pink, and blue over the beautiful city of Domino. The birds were chirping around a building that was called Kame Game Shop with two residents living there. One was an elderly man and the other being his granddaughter.

The elderly man was making breakfast for his granddaughter when he saw the time, turning off the stove he went to the stairs, "Yugi! Wake up, it's time for school!" He called out to his granddaughter.

Meanwhile in her room, the girl was waking up as she yawned cutely, "Huh? Oh it's 7:00 o'clock already." She said in a soft, sweet and innocent voice as she pulled the covers back to reveal a beautiful and short girl. She was around 5'0" tall and had waist long black hair with magenta tips and blonde crooked bangs that shaped her face. She had wide and big amethyst eyes that shone with innocence and love, a cute button nose and pink kissable lips to match. The only thing about her that was a bit slow was her height and body development, she was a small B-Cup and had small hips.

She sat up on her bed and stretched out her arms before she rubbed her eyes cutely, "I guess I better get up." She said before she swung her legs over her bed and placed her bunny slippers on and grabbed her fresh school clothes. She then walked to her bathroom which had a sink, toilet and a bathtub. She took her morning shower, placed her school clothes on, brushed out her long hair and then she walked downstairs to have breakfast with her grandfather with a huge smile toward him.

After having breakfast with her grandfather and placing her empty plates in the sink, she saw the time 8:15, "Oh, I'm going to be late! Bye Grandpa!" She said as she grabbed her bag, kissed her grandfather's cheek and waved bye before she exit out the door of her grandfather's game shop. Just as Yugi was walking toward her school she heard her name being called, she turned and smiled brightly at seeing her three best friends.

The first being Ryou Bakura. Ryou had snow white beautiful waist length tamed hair with the most beautiful and gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, pale milky skin and a mature body figure with her chest being a C-Cup and wide hips that she was very shy about. She was wearing her traditional school girl's outfit much like Yugi, she was smiling at Yugi.

Josephine or as she insisted at being called 'Joey' Wheeler. Joey had slightly long and messy golden sunshine blonde hair that reached about her mid-back, honey golden eyes with light tannish skin. She had the body of a goddess that could put some girls to shame, mainly in the chest area, she had a D-Cup. She was not ashamed but that didn't mean she dressed like a slut, she was wearing her school outfit with her jacket tied around her waist and her socks at her knees. She was waving at Yugi with a huge smile

Last but not least was Malik Ishtar. Malik had sandy blonde hair that passed her shoulders with a golden clip that kept her bangs out of her way, light violet purple eyes that were a little cat like, she had dark Egyptian tan skin, she too had the body of a goddess that also could put some girls to shame, mainly in the hips area, She was a C-Cup. She was not ashamed or afraid to show up but like Joey she wasn't a slut, she was wearing her school outfit like Joey as she smiled toward Yugi.

"YO, Yugi!" Shouted Joey as she, Ryou and Malik ran up to catch up with Yugi who waited for her best friends.

"We were worried that we weren't going to catch you in time." Ryou said with a smile as she and the other two girls caught up with Yugi as Yugi giggled.

"Well, we off to the prison to hell." Malik groaned as well as Joey as Yugi and Ryou rolled their eyes at their dramatic friends.

"You mean we are off to school." Ryou corrected her friend as Malik and Joey rolled their eyes.

"Same thing!" Both girls replied as Ryou sighed and Yugi giggled.

The four girls continue on their way to Domino High school, talking about the homework that Malik and Joey need help on, music and other things. .

_What they didn't know was that fate had great plans for them. ._

Meanwhile across the other side of town which was the richer part of Domino City, inside a huge and magnificent mansion, four sexy and rich boys were being scolded by a beautiful woman who lived there by the name of Net Sennens. .

She glared at all four boys, "This is the 20th time that you chased away the girls that I have chosen for you, I was hoping that you would like them and maybe even start a relationship but NO! You chose to ignore them!" She pointed at two boys to her right as one was looking at her with a bored look and the other was on the computer typing away.

The one that was bored was Yami Sennens. From first glance he gave you an impression that he was a bad boy with all the leather he was wearing at the moment, The boy was around 5'9" and had black spiky star shaped hair with crimson color tips and wild lightning bolt blonde bangs, the boy was very handsome with his lady killer crimson eyes and a nice lean muscle body. He had the looks of an Egyptian sex God that could make the girls worship the ground he stands on.

The other one boy was Seto Kaiba, he had short brunette hair and cold blue sapphire eyes that could strike fear in anyone's heart. At first glance he gave the impression that he carries himself with dignity and most of all pride from the way he acted. He was also very handsome and could make any girl swoon when he look their way. He could have any girl he wanted if his attitude wasn't very cold.

"And you two," Net turn to look at the other two boys to her left, one was playing a game on his phone while the other one was drawing on the wall think he was Michelangelo, "Would always chase them away by playing cruel tricks on them! Marik! Stop writing on my wall!" Net yelled.

Marik Mao gave you an impression that he was a bit crazy with his wild sandy blonde hair, dark violet cat like eyes, a dark Egyptian tan and a body figure of an athlete, muscles on his arms. Just like his friends, he was drop dead gorgeous and would make any girl swoon at just one look at him.

"And Bakura, stop ignoring me by playing on your phone!" Net snapped at the other boy.

Bakura Boa, he had shoulder length, wild, dark silver hair, cold dark brown eyes and milky pale skin and just like his friends he had killer looks that many men would die for, even if he is scowling or even smirking evilly.

"I am sick and tired of you attitudes and for that you will pay deeply! Starting today you four will be attending Domino High School where you will find you wives or be cut from all you money! I want grandchildren and so do you mothers!" Net said as she pointed to Bakura and Marik with a glare in her eyes.

"And Seto, since you are like a son to me, I expect grandchildren from you too." Net said with a glared as if daring him to talk back to her! Luckily Seto was playing smart and kept his mouth shut.

"But why do we have to find our so called wives at a poor rundown school, which is rumored to have the most sluttiest bitches and the most annoying girls ever?" Bakura complained lazily as Yami and Seto shook their head as Marik gulped when Bakura felt a chill down his spine as he too gulped once he saw the fierce glare that Net was sending him. .

"Because I say so, and also, you mother and I graduated from that school Ba-ku-ra. . " She said his name as Bakura was shaking like a leaf as he saw fire in her eyes and a dark aura of evil . .

"G-G-Gomen Net-Oba. . " Bakura apologize as he gulped down his fear as he and Mark hid behind Seto and Yami for fear of their lives. .

"Apology accepted Bakura-kun!" Net said and just like a switch of a light she smiled happily as she happily tapped his head with a blinding smile, "Now go and get changed, the limo will be out to pick you up in about 15 minutes. I will go and call you mothers and to tell them the good news." She said with a hug smile as she hurried out of the room.

"Y-Yami, your mother scared me. ." Marik said with a fearful tone in his voice as he was still shaking with fear. Yami sighed but nodded agreement.

"Yea, well we better go and get dressed before we head out to go searching for our 'wives'." Yami said with disgust in his tone of voice.

"Yeah right, like we ever going to find our future wives in a school like that." Bakura said with sarcasm in his voice as he rolled his eyes. Seto sighed but he finally looked up from his laptop.

"It is troublesome and useless if you ask me." Seto admitted as he closed his laptop lid. .

_If they only knew what Fate had planned for them. ._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Crash Encounter. .

**"Never stop, its how we ride. Comin' until we die!"** Malik sang out loud in a musical voice as she had her right arm linked with Joey as they both skipped down the school's hallway with Yugi and Ryou following as they were laughing toward their friends antiques

**"We don't wanna go to school, we just wanna break the rules. Boys and girls across the world!"** Joey and Malik both sang as they turn to see Ryou and Yugi shaking their heads and giggling at them. Joey and Malik both smirk as they were ignoring the weird looks from their other students.

"Yugi, tell me again why they must sing that song every time that we come to school?" Ryou asked as she shook her head toward her embarrassing friends but she held a smile on her face.

"That's Joey and Malik for you." Yugi said as she too smiled and giggled a bit at her friends.

Suddenly while the four girls were making their way to their first hour class, a huge group of girl were running toward the entrance of the school, all of them were screaming with huge hearts above their heads, they shoved the girls out of the way as if it was Black Friday or a shoe sale!

The four girls look down to the mob of girls running with a confused look, "Okay, what the hell was that all about?!" Malik asked her friends as her friends all shrugged their shoulders but they wonder the same thing as well.

"Who knows, probably they ran off to the mall because they have a clothing or shoe sale." Joey said sarcastically as Yugi and Ryou giggled while Malik rolled her eyes, some girls were just sissies.

"Well, let's get to class before the bell rings and we are late." Ryou said as she walked down the now empty hall with Yugi agreeing with her as Malik and Joey looked at each other before curtsied

"Yes, Your Majesty." Malik and Joey said together as Ryou and Yugi both sighed toward their always joking friends.

* * *

Meanwhile just outside the school, a long and black expensive limo was parking as a crowd of girls were screaming as they tired to see who was inside the limo, "There is no way in hell that I'm stepping out to those savages!" Bakura snapped as he looked toward his friends.

"For once, I'm with crazy over here." Seto said as he was tapping on his laptop and he missed the glare that Bakura sent his way..

"We'll need a distraction if we want to make it out of this alive. ." Yami voiced his opinion as his friends agreed, Looking at Malik who was playing on his phone and sighed, "Sorry Marik." He said as Marik was a little confused.

"Why are you - HEY! MY PHONE!" Marik yelled in shock as Yami grabbed Marik's phone and tossed it out, not remembering that a herd of savage girls were outside, Marik jumped to get his phone when he was outside the limo. . Time seem to freeze a bit as the girls stared at the sexy and hot Egyptian boy who was holding his phone.

"Well Shit!" Marik screamed in terror as a loud war cry was called over and soon herds of girls were fighting over Marik like he was a fabulous new pair of shoes. While the girls attention were on poor, helpless Marik, Yami and his other two friends quickly got out of the limo and ran into the building of Domino High School.

"Do you think we should go and help Marik?" Yami asked when they were a good feet away from the battle ground, he was feeling a little guilty about leaving Marik back with those evil and despicable creatures. .

Seto and Bakura looked at each other, "No." They both said.

"Beside it was a sacrifice we had to make, now let's go to the headmaster's office and tell them we're have arrived." Bakura said as he started to drag Yami down the hallway with Seto following them.

* * *

"So did you girls remembered your homework for Mrs. Luce?" Ryou asked with a smile as she had her homework on her desk. The girls were all in their first classroom as they were waiting for their teacher to arrive.

"Yes I did mine." Yugi said with a cheery smile as she pulled out her paper and placed it on the desk.

"Right here!" Malik said happily as she had her paper in her hand.

"And mine is . . huh?! Where did it go?!" Joey said worriedly as she began to rampage through her book bag, searching for her homework, "I can't find it!" Joey said as she began to panic, she couldn't afford another F!

"Maybe it's in you locker?" Malik helped her as Joey's eyes lit up with hope.

"I hope!" She said as she flew out of the room as Malik looked at Yugi and Ryou who all sighed.

"Come on, let go and see if she needs help." Malik said as Yugi and Ryou nodded. All three girls quickly ran out and followed Joey to her locker.

* * *

"Luckily, we have all the classes together." Bakura said with sarcasm happy tone in his voice. The three boys were heading their way to their first class when a loud and angry voice stopped them.

"YOU BACKSTABBING TRAITORS!" They turn to see Marik and they were in a shock to see that he had survived the girls attack. His hair was wilder than usual, his clothes were all messed up and a little ripped and his face was covered with lipstick markings as he was wiping them off angrily as he glared at his friends. Bakura smirked.

"Well look on the bright side, you are still alive." Bakura snickered as Marik turned to him as his right eye twitched in anger before growled like a tiger ready to pounce on his prey.

"Your DEAD!" Marik snapped as he lunged to Bakura ready to choke him to death..

* * *

_"Gotta hurry!" _Joey chanted in her head as she flew down the hallways hoping and praying that she will beat Mrs. Luce before she walks in the classroom!

_"Gosh, Joey can run fast, no wonder she loves track. . " _Malik thought as she was running right behind Joey, Yugi and Ryou were running up to catch up with Malik and Joey but were a little far behind. .

"Come on Girls! We can do better then this!" Malik shouted behind her with a smirk toward Yugi and Ryou who were both glaring at her as they tried to catch up with Malik and Joey.

"We're trying! We are not good at sports!" Ryou snapped as she and Yugi tried to catch up. .

Joey was running in full speed when she turned a corner and saw a group of boys in front of her, "Uh-oh! Watch out!" She shouted and tried to stop but soon crashed into them with Malik right behind her as it made her crash into them too. Ryou and Yugi soon ran up to the scene but were able to slow down when they saw a huge pile of people that crashed into one another.

"Joey! Malik! are you girls okay?" Yugi asked worried as she and Ryou looked around for their friends as they heard groans of pain as Ryou and Yugi looked at each other.

"Damn that hurt." Joey said as she rubbed her head but suddenly froze when she felt something pressed into her chest, she looked down to see a head full of brown hair, "Hey Perv! Move you head out of my breast!" She growled with a glare down at the head.

Seto felt himself press into something large, soft, and round that felt more like a bunch of pillows that he had in his house when he heard, "Hey Prev! Move you head out of my breast!" He could tell that it was an angry female voice. He looked up, ready to give her his famous Seto Kaiba glared but what he saw made him speechless..

The blonde girl was gorgeous and breathtaking. .


End file.
